


Always in my mind

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (mais c'est clairement le seul repère temporel potable de cette saga), Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Erik is an idiot, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, and so do Charles, but I love him, i love them, they are disasters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: C'est la fin de l'année, il neige et ses élèves s'en donnent à cœur joie dans l'école décorée pour les fêtes.Mais Charles, lui, est encore et toujours à la recherche d'Erik.





	Always in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Il se peut que j'ai sombré de nouveau dans le fandom X-Men en une journée et que mon OTP et mes boulets préférés me manquent. Donc voilà, je leur devais au moins un jour de mon calendrier de l'avent (et je finirai bien par terminer d'écrire tous les OS sur Erik qui traînent sur mon PC) (I love my disaster child)  
> ((Honnêtement j'ai mentionné Washington comme si l'OS se passait entre DOFP et Apocalypse, mais la timeline est un tel bordel que vous pouvez situer ça un peu près n'importe où après First Class)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

C'était le premier jour d'Hanukkah aujourd'hui.  
Charles ne savait plus comment il l'avait appris, sans doute l'un de ses élèves l'avait-il mentionné, alors qu'Hank accrochait les décorations de Noël dans le hall de l'école. Dehors, la neige tombait sur le grand parc, et la plupart des jeunes mutants s'étaient repliés à l'intérieur, sauf certains téméraires qui s'étaient lancés dans la construction de bonhommes de neige ou dans du patin à glace sur le petit étang gelé.  
Et depuis son bureau, Charles songeait, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'accordait plus d'importance aux fêtes de fin d'année, mais ses élèves y tenaient, surtout ceux qui ne rentraient pas chez eux. Alors Charles avait fait ce qu'il fallait - et parfois, il lui semblait sentir dans son dos un regard amusé et un sourire légèrement moqueur, entendre une voix tendre lui dire qu'il devenait étrangement sentimental, avec l'âge.  
Les yeux fermés, Charles se mit à chercher dans son esprit ce lien ténu qu'il croyait encore sentir parfois - cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vraiment fait, depuis l'incident de Washington.  
_Joyeuses fêtes, Erik. ___  
Charles sentit la phrase résonner sans réponse, et soupira, les épaules s'affaissant de déception. Il savait qu'il n'était sans doute pas assez puissant pour atteindre Erik là où il était - et encore fallait-il savoir où il s'était encore caché. Mais il avait espéré, l'espace de quelques secondes, avoir de ses nouvelles. Savoir au moins qu'il était en vie, qu'il allait bien. Qu'ils allaient se revoir, peut-être, un jour, qu'ils auraient le temps de terminer ce qui restait inachevé entre eux.  
Aussi son cœur s'emballa tout seul quand il sentit - plus qu'il n'entendit - à la lisière de son esprit une pensée tenue, presque imperceptible.  
_Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi, mein Liebling. ___


End file.
